


Dobrym być nie popłaca

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2018/2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry jest szalony, Joker napadł na bank, Murder, Torture, ani pisać summary, brak bety, naprawdę nie lubię nadawać tytułów, pewnego rodzaju kid!fic, przed Hogwartem, tak myślę w każdym razie, wszystko co harry chce to być kochanym
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Kiedy Joker decyduje, że wtorek to świetny dzień, by napaść na bank, nie spodziewa się spotkać tam równie szalonego chłopca jak on sam.





	Dobrym być nie popłaca

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RadioactiveCs) in the [multifandom_bingo_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2018) collection. 



> Utknęłam w Batmanie i napisałam tekst, bo cóż, nie byłabym sobą, gdybym tego nie zrobiła.  
> Niestety niezbetowane, więc za błędy przepraszam, bo pewnie jakieś są.

— Ach, wtorek! Co za cudowny dzień by napaść na bank! — stwierdził Joker, przechadzając się koło przerażonych zakładników. — Nie sądzisz? — zwrócił się do elegancko ubranej kobiety, która patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, ale pokiwała głową, zapewne bojąc się jego reakcji, jeśli nie odpowie.

Zaśmiał się radośnie, czując ich strach. Wiedział, że miał dobrą godzinę, zanim Batman powinien się pojawić, i to było piękne. Harley i Ivy obiecały mu, że zajmą się nim wystarczająco długo, by zdążył wszystko załatwić oraz mieć trochę zabawy…

Co do zabawy… Joker zwrócił swój wzrok na kobietę, mocno przytulającą grubego chłopca, który, jego zdaniem, łkał zdecydowanie za głośno.

— Cicho, Dudziaczku, wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała synowi kobieta, a Joker wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie wiesz, że kłamanie jest niegrzeczne? — spytał, podchodząc bliżej i bawiąc się od niechcenia nożem.

Kobieta wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przerażoną niż była przed chwilą, co zdecydowanie poprawiło mu humor.

— Odsuń się od niej! — zawołał jakiś gruby mężczyzna, który… och, czyżby tatuś? Cóż, dostrzegał podobieństwo… bardzo duże, pofałdowane podobieństwo pomiędzy nim a łkającym chłopcem.

— Och, czyżby niegrzeczność to coś, co jest powszechne w waszej rodzinie? — spytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, sunąc nożem po dłoni kobiety, rysując piękne czerwone linie.

— Pro-proszę — jęknęła, łzy spływały po jej policzkach.

— Kiedy jest się nieuprzejmym, powinno się raczej przeprosić niż prosić — upomniał ją klaun głosem nauczyciela, który musi sobie radzić z niesfornym uczniem.

Usłyszał cichy chichot, dobiegający gdzieś z boku. Odwrócił się, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Ruszył w tamtą stronę, tylko po to by zobaczyć chłopca, który miał zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki uśmiech na twarzy jak na zakładnika. W jego oczach nie było strachu lecz radość i… podziw? uwielbienie? skierowane w jego stronę.

— To jego powinieneś zabić! — krzyknął mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej lubił wydawać rozkazy. Hm, szkoda, że nie miał do tego najmniejszego prawa. Nie jemu, nie w tej sytuacji, nigdy.

— Och, a to dlaczego? — spytał uprzejmie, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca, który zerknął na grubego mężczyznę, a Joker niemal zaśmiał się radośnie widząc nienawiść w jego oczach, która zniknęła, gdy znowu skierował swe zielone oczy na niego.

— To dziwak! Świr!

Klaun obserwował jak dziecko wzdrygnęło się na te słowa.

Zacmokał głośno z dezaprobatą, podchodząc do grubego mężczyzny i kiwnął na chłopca, by również podszedł, co dziecko posłusznie zrobiło, nie zwracając uwagi na broń, wycelowaną w niego przez członków z jednego gangu.

Zachichotał nagle szaleńczo, czując, że ten napad będzie o wiele zabawniejszy niż sądził na początku.

Nóż znów znalazł się w jego ręce, tym razem wbijając się w ramię mężczyzn, który zaskowyczał z bólu.

— A skąd pomysł, że ja też nie jestem… jak to ująłeś… świrem? — zarechotał, przekręcając ostrze, powodując kolejny krzyk. — Albo inaczej… skąd pomysł, że to z nami jest coś nie tak? Może to ty jesteś dziwakiem, który źle patrzy na świat?

Mimo, że mówił to do mężczyzny, jego wzrok wracał co chwilę do stojącego blisko dziecka. Jego oczy wyrażały zachwyt skierowany w stronę Jokera, mieszający się z nienawiścią do ścierwa, które właśnie krwawiło na nie tak czystą podłogę banku.

— Skąd tak właściwie go znasz, dzieciaku? — spytał Joker, obserwując formującą się na podłodze kałużę krwi.

— To mój _wuj_ — powiedziało dziecko, a obrzydzenie i nienawiść aż się wylewały z ostatniego słowa.

Joker znów się zaśmiał. Tak młody i tak pełen odpowiednich uczuć, które prosiły się tylko o rozszerzenie na większą skalę, którą było Gotham.

— A tam — chłopiec wskazał w stronę kobiety i chłopca, który trząsł się teraz tak mocno, że wyglądał jak wielka ludzka galareta… Huh, musiał to zapamiętać. Może wtedy przyciągnąłby uwagę Batmana, gdyby na miejscu, jak to policja mówiła? zbrodni? znalazł wielką galaretę z ludzi. — Tam jest moja ciotka i kuzyn.

— Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, mój młody padawanie, że się zbytnio nie dogadujecie — rzucił, by zobaczyć reakcję chłopca.

Dziecko wybuchnęło śmiechem, na który nie tylko zakładnicy, ale i jego gang się wzdrygnął, i Joker miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć, że to co pomyśleli prawie wszyscy było "brzmi tak jak on".

— Powiedziałbym, proszę pana, że to drobne niedopowiedzenie — powiedział uprzejmie chłopiec.

— A gdybym dał ci wybór, co z nimi zrobić, co byś mi powiedział? — spytał ciekawie, mając nadzieję, że się nie zawiedzie. Och, jak cudownie byłoby mieć kogoś, kto postrzegałby świat w podobny do niego sposób.

— Czy mógłbym dostać nóż? — spytało dziecko, a Joker po chwili rozważania wysunął drugi nóż z rękawa i podał mu go, zbyt ciekawy i rozbawiony, by przejmować się ewentualnymi konsekwencjami, gdyby okazało się, że dziecko ma jakiś sprytny plan zranienia go.

Chłopiec jednak, zamiast spróbować go dźgnąć, czy chociażby zacząć od wuja, wciąż przyszpilonego do podłogi, podszedł do jednego z zamaskowanych mężczyzn i spytał uprzejmie:

— Czy mógłby pan dla mnie przytrzymać moją ciotkę?

Mężczyzna zerknął na Jokera, który skinął głową i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział:

— Jasne, dzieciaku.

Kiedy podeszli do kobiety, ta zaczęła się odsuwać po podłodze, ale broń wycelowana w nią i jej cennego synka, szybko ją powstrzymały.

— To nieładnie wychodzić bez pożegnania, ciociu Petunio — powiedział chłopiec, do trzęsącej się ze strachu kobiety.

— Ja… proszę cię, nie rób tego… jesteśmy rodziną… byliśmy dla ciebie dobrzy… — wyrzucała z siebie, mając nadzieję, że coś z tego ją uratuje.

— _Dobrzy?_ — powiedział chłopiec z rozbawieniem. — Byciem dobrym nazywasz _głodzenie_ mnie i _bicie_? _Zamykanie_ w komórce pod schodami? Kazanie mi robić wszystkich obowiązków, które, jako dorosła, powinnaś robić _ty?_ Jeśli tacy są dobrzy ludzie, to dlaczego mam być _jednym z nich? —_ spytał z pogardą, którą usłyszałby nawet głuchy.

_To będzie zdecydowanie ciekawsze niż myślałem_ — stwierdził Joker, niemal podskakując z radości i podekscytowania.

Chwilę później Petunia została posadzona na krześle, gdzie została przytrzymana, podczas gdy Harry usiadł na jej kolanach, wyglądając jak zagubione dziecko, szukające pocieszenia po koszmarze. Przekręcił się tak, że siedział teraz okrakiem, a nogi dyndały mu z dwóch stron. Nóż pewnie tkwił w jego drobnej dłoni.

— Wiesz, nigdy się do mnie nie uśmiechałaś. Zawsze chciałem, byś choć raz to zrobiła — powiedziało ze smutkiem dziecko.

— Harry… — wydusiła z siebie kobieta.

— Na-ah — powiedział chłopiec, najwyraźniej Harry ( _Co za zwyczajne imię, dla dziecka z tak wielkim potencjałem_ — pomyślał Joker _)._ — Jeszcze nie skończyłem mówić, a przerywanie jest niegrzeczne. Cieszę się, że niedługo przestaniecie być moją rodziną ( _Czyżby chłopiec chciał ich zabić?_ — zastanawiał się klaun), bo inaczej też mógłbym taki być. Widzisz — wskazał wokół na cały gang Jokera i na niego samego — jak wszyscy się ładnie uśmiechają? Myślę, że ty też powinnaś się uśmiechnąć.

I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, zaczął ciąć od kącika ust w górę policzka, powodując krzyki kobiety, które rozbrzmiały w pełnej przerażenia ciszy.

Kiedy chłopiec skończył, z obydwu stron kobieta miała długie linie, które układały się w makabryczny, pełen krwi uśmiech.

— Widzisz, ciociu, to wcale nie było takie straszne, prawda? — zachichotało dziecko, przyglądając się z radością swojej pracy i krwi na nożu. — Co prawda twój uśmiech nie jest najładniejszy, ale nie bój się, trening czyni mistrza. Jestem pewien, że uśmiech, który zrobię Dudleyowi, wyjdzie o wiele ładniejszy.

Kobieta zawyła, chciała prosić, by zostawił jej dziecko w spokoju, ale gdy poczuła nóż na gardle, umilkła. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu, prosto na zadane przed chwilą rany, które musiały przez to piec jeszcze bardziej.

— Czy moglibyśmy zamienić moją ciotkę na kuzyna? — spytał Harry tego samego mężczyznę, który pomógł mu zdjąć z krzesła Petunię, po czym posadził na niej jej syna i mocno przytrzymał, co chwilę im zajęło, biorąc pod uwagę tuszę jego kuzyna.

Kiedy jednak siedział, nie mogąc się ruszyć, Harry również i jemu wyciął podobny uśmiech, który z powodu dużej ilości ciała, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdeformowany niż u jego matki.

— Och, Dudley, jesteś tak gruby, że zepsułeś moje dzieło. Teraz pan Joker nie będzie ze mnie zadowolony — powiedział ze smutkiem Harry.

I może to wtedy Joker zdecydował, że nie może zostawić chłopca za sobą. Ten smutek, prawdziwy smutek, zdradzał pragnienie, by ktoś, by _Joker_ był z niego dumny. I cóż, jeśli Batman mógł mieć Robina, to czemu on nie mógł mieć dziecka, którym by się zajął, którego nauczyłby wszystkiego, co sam wie?  Ten mały manczkin mógł być tym, który spali cały ten świat w jego imieniu i odbuduje go takim jakim być powinien. Wolnym od zasad, które ograniczają ludzi.

Podszedł do Harry'ego, który nie podniósł spuszczonej głowy, mimo że musiał słyszeć jego kroki, odbijające się echem po wielkim budynku. Joker schylił się, chwytając brodę chłopca długimi palcami i podniósł tak, że dwie pary zielonych oczu patrzyły na siebie. Jedne całkowicie szalone, a równocześnie pełne inteligencji i drugie, pełne nadziei i smutku, szaleństwa i uwielbienia.

— Nie będzie zadowolony? — wymruczał Joker rozbawiony. — Dzieciaku, to było najlepsze przedstawienie, jakie widziałem od lat.

Zanurzył palec w jeszcze ciepłej krwi dzieła Harry'ego i rozsmarował ją na jego policzku z obu stron, tak, że chłopiec również miał na twarzy uśmiech.

— Widzisz, i od razu przestało być tak poważnie — zachichotał klaun i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale szamotanina przy drzwiach sprawiła, że zmienił zdanie. — Och, przybył Nietoperek. Jakkolwiek przyjemnie byłoby się z nim dzisiaj spotkać, mam dziecko, którym muszę się zająć — rzucił, po czym wyciągnął broń z kieszeni.

Zastrzelenie całej rodziny chłopaka było banalnie proste i teraz, poza ucieczką, pozostawało mu tylko jedno.

— Co powiesz, dzieciaku? Chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? — spytał, a oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

— Naprawdę? Mogę z panem pójść? — spytał Harry, a kiedy Joker kiwnął głową, Harry objął go w pasie. — Dziękuję panu.

Joker wziął go na ręce, złapał jedną z toreb przepełnionych pieniędzmi i machnął na swoich ludzi, by się ruszyli.

Opuszczenie banku z dzieckiem trochę go spowolniło, ale mimo tego, udało mu się uciec przed Batmanem i policją. Dopiero, kiedy siedzieli bezpiecznie w kradzionym samochodzie, odezwał się do chłopca:

— Nie sądzę, bym ci się należycie przedstawił, mój mały. Jestem Joker, ale możesz mówić do mnie "tato" — zarechotał, patrząc na chłopca, który niemal promieniował szczęściem.

— Nazywam się Harry Potter — powiedziało dziecko, a jego oczy błyszczały, nie wiedział czy bardziej radością, czy szaleństwem. — Ale wygląda na to, że od tej pory możesz mnie nazywać synem.

**Author's Note:**

> Wątpię, bym napisała kiedyś do tego dalszą część, ale kto wie. Może kiedyś mnie najdzie i napiszę trochę ich rodzinnego życia.  
>  Swoją drogą, Ivy o której jest wspomniane, to Poison Ivy, a że na polski przetłumaczona została jako Trujący Bluszcz jeśli się nie mylę, to zostałam przy oryginale.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
